


Camelot Colors

by Seasnake



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasnake/pseuds/Seasnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Look what I found, it’s a cupboard, you put things in it.”  Merlin glanced around for his book. “Things like,” Arthur bent to retrieve it before Merlin could. “This book,” he used the book to whack the side of Merlin’s head,  “that will get you executed.” He punctuated each word with a smack then shoved it into his arms. “Idiot.” He complained then stormed back to Gaisus’ chambers. Merlin hid the book under his pillow before following.</p></blockquote>





	Camelot Colors

Arthur couldn’t ask around without raising suspicions but it was easy enough to take the knights and a few guards out drinking. The married ones were always happy to brag once they had mead in them. The consensus was that the first was always eye color from there things changed. Hair color, skin color, or favorite shirt. One way or another, your special lady would be in all color while the rest of the world still held some grey. All this did was confirm that Arthur's life made no sense.

You’re supposed to see color when or shortly after you make eye contact with your soulmate. Most people didn’t look the crown prince in the eyes so it shouldn’t be this hard to narrow it down. Arthur’s first color was blue, figured it out based on the sky and Mercia’s crest. The day after that he woke up to find the gold dragon of Camelot gleaming in the morning sun. During that same day, the rest of the seal filled in bright red. After that the colors came much slower. It had been weeks and all he’d gained since then were a few shades of brown and skin tones. 

Terrifyingly, the first day he was convinced that it was Merlin. Merlin had blue eyes and was one of the few people to meet his gaze defiantly. But it couldn’t be him. Sure Merlin was in all color with his stupid blue shirt and red scarf. He bumbled around Arthur’s chambers brighter than anyone else in the castle. But it really couldn’t be him because where was the gold? If Merlin was blonde it would make sense.

So Arthur spends a month in this odd limbo of not knowing and being partially colorblind. Then Merlin gets himself poisoned. 

Arthur follows the woman to the cave. She lets him walk ahead of her towards the cliff face then speaks. He glances behind him at the noise. He sees the woman chanting nonsense words and more startlingly, watches her eyes flash bright gold in the gloom of the cave. He doesn’t have time to ponder the implications of what he’d seen until later. A week in the cells gave him plenty of time to think. 

A bumbling manservant who could somehow do all his chores in a timely fashion. Valiant scolding his shield for activating too early. Errant chandlers, ropes, and branches always falling at the right moment. 

But that would mean that either his soul was bound to an evil sorcerer or not all magic was evil. He was a man, now, he could question his father. Rumor had it that Gaius practiced magic before the purge. Arthur had never seen The Druids be anything except pacifists. Most important, the beautiful blue light that came to his rescue in the cave.

Arthur was released in the morning and Merlin brought lunch to his chambers. "Sit," Arthur waved him over. When Merlin hesitated he insisted, "You look like death warmed over, eat something." Merlin smiled and betrayed the exhaustion he was trying to hide when he sat down heavily in the chair across from Arthur. Arthur passed him an apple then finished his own meal. He watched Merlin eat while further contemplating what to say.

"Something wrong?" he noticed him looking.

"Talk about it later. I've got a council meeting and training today. You need to polish my boots, " he listed off chores then added. "And get someone to help you if you need to, Gaius will have my head if you collapse."

That evening when they wouldn’t be disturbed Arthur put his plan into action.  
"Merlin," Arthur got his attention. When Merlin turned he tossed a knife at him. Merlin yelped and ducked partially out of the way but Arthur’s aim was true and the blade cut Merlin’s shoulder.  
"Why did you do that!" 

"Why didn't you stop it? I could have killed you!" Arthur ran over to help. 

"That's what happens when you throw knives at people." Being irate and bleeding apparently wasn’t enough to get rid of his sarcastic streak. “Ow.” Merlin whined as Arthur put pressure on the wound. It wasn’t too deep fortunately.

"You stopped a knife in front of my father why didn't you do it now?" Thinking about magic made him realize something. "Wait, can you heal yourself?" He looked back at Merlin's face and noticed his terrified expression.

"I don't know what..."

"You have magic, now fix yourself. You're bleeding all over the place." Arthur interrupted and looked pointedly at him until his eyes changed from blue to gold. He was so busy watching the beautiful swirling colors that it took him a minute to realize Merlin was biting his lip in fear.  
"I'm not going to turn you in idiot."

"Really?"

"No, I prefer seeing the world in black and white."

"You," Merlin stared at him with amazement. "You see it too? I thought it was just me."

"No, Merlin, it's not just you." Arthur said fondly with an eye roll. "The only thing I couldn't figure out was the gold and then I saw that sorceress cast a spell in the caves." He frowned and leaned closer, squinting at Merlin’s irises. "It's really damn obvious. How have you not been caught yet?”

“I don’t know,” Merlin squirmed under his scrutiny. “Maybe you can’t see it without colours?”

“Well don’t do it anymore. What possessed you to come to Camelot in the first place?”

“My mother knew Gaius. And…I think it was my destiny,” he said the last part with a blush. Arthur stared at him. This idiot was too cute to stay angry at.

**Author's Note:**

> “Look what I found, it’s a cupboard, you put things in it.” Merlin glanced around for his book. “Things like,” Arthur bent to retrieve it before Merlin could. “This book,” he used the book to whack the side of Merlin’s head, “that will get you executed.” He punctuated each word with a smack then shoved it into his arms. “Idiot.” He complained then stormed back to Gaisus’ chambers. Merlin hid the book under his pillow before following.


End file.
